Why Not
by BitterSweetNightmare
Summary: After a whole year of Munkustrap being heartbroken and Victoria wants to pick up the pieces of his heart. There are spelling and grammer mistakes, I will fix it sooner or later, but you are still welcome to read it.


**Why Not**

Summary: After a whole year of Munkustrap being heartbroken, Victoria wants to pick up the pieces of his heart.

Eyes shined bright with happiness as she walked to the junkyard on the purr-fect Tom in the world! Her heart was beating like the melody of a love song in her chest. The plane white cheeks turn into a beet red when he ever touched her paw or talked to her. It was kind of like a instinc when Munkustrap, the handsome, silver tabby was around her. Palms of her paws and even her pits sweat by the heat of his touch.

His body heat could warm up any queen, from frozen and cold to warmth of the beautiful fur that cover his body. You could just melt while you look in his eyes, and go in a daze. They also were also the first thing a queen notice when she saw him. His eyes also told you he was telling the truth when he said those three wonderful words. I love you. Not that he ever said those words to Victoria, but she would always tell herself 'This is the day.' But he never said to her but to that gold and black queen, Demeter, who broke the silver tabbys heart to pieces. The pieces of his heart that she wanted to pick them and put them together, so that he would love again.

"Here we are." And that was the last the heart broken tabby ever told her every day in the morning except for few 'hi's here and there. Munkustrap walked away to the usual post he had durning this time of the day, the railway pipe that lead to the Vireage Wall, were his father, Old Deuteronomy stayed, and beyond was the railway that Skimbleshanks worked. He caplsed in the soft pile of dirt by the pipe with a sigh. That young, white queen who was the Tribe symbol of grace and virture had showed all the signs that she wanted to be more then friends and everytime he could barly extist that blue eyed queen.

The realationship reminded him of that one movie his human, Miss Tibby, had watch with him last night. It was called Dirty Dancing that was about a young adult human-Tom teaching a teenage human-Queen how to dance at some kind of summer camp place because his dancing partner got hurt. It turn out that they fell in love with each other, but there were problems. The humen-Queens father did not approve in the begining because of their age difference and that the humen-Toms friend was pregnent by his other friend, but he did approve at the end.

It was something like that but he knew the tribe wouldnt be like that humen-Queens father, if fact some would encourage him to mate with Electra, Jemmia, and Ecty after Victoria finds someone else. There was never a limit on how many mates he could have because of being a cat and it was in his blood. Tugger would always joke around and tell his big brother that someday that he and Munkustrap would probaby brake their father recond on mates. He said that the day that Demeter went off to mate with Alonzo and broke the most tender organ of his body. Even his father had said that there were other queens in the sea, but Munkustrap did not want to think about any thing but Demeter.

Now seeing that Victoria wanted, the fear ranged up. What if she brakes his heart then what would happen? Honestly the Gurdian had no idea how to stop his new found feelings for the white queen. He wanted to touch his lips against her neck, then move up to her ear and nibble it, finally he would pull her close for the rest of the night. If everything went well then they would date. Then someday be mated to her with a little kitten in her arms leaning her head on his shoulder.

At that point in his mind he was imaging what it would be like when they make love to get that kitten. The image made him drool, but he snaped out of it when his younger brother, Rum Tum Tugger, tackled him as a brotherly 'Hello'. But as always Munkustrap defeated his little brother. The two then started to laugh, until Tugger stop to look at his brother seariously.

The only time he looked at anyone that way was when he wanted to tell them something very important. Which was very rare, and I mean very _very _rare. "What do you want to tell me Tugger?" His brother nodded then took a breath before giving his explaintion of why he was here.

"You got to give Vicki a chance bro!"

"What! How is that important?"

"Because this is eating you and her up by not being together except when you escort her here or bring her home."

For once Munkustrap had to agree with Tugger on this one. He knew it hurt them both to not be anything except for friends. Especially when his shattered heart wanted Victoria to fix it, Munkustrap had to grab his heart and brake it more, and it did not help when she tried to kiss him on the cheek. "I think your right. Im going to ask her out tonight when I take her home." Tugger nodded showing that he was pleased, then stoped looking at Munkustrap with wide eyes. His older brother nevered agreed with him at all before.

During the rest of the day while, Munkustrap scouted the yard, he thought of what and how he was going to ask her out. Nothing seemed perfect at all and hugging or kissing or nuzzleing whould not work at all with any words he thought up.

Then the time came for him to take her home. For most of the time Victoria wouldnt touch or talk to him at all. All she had was tears in his eyes. She tried hard to keep them in but one escape, then soon the others fell after it, racing each other down. Then she started to wimper, finally she fell on her knees covering her hands over her beautiful face. Munkustrap started to panic. What he suppose to do? The only thing he know was to hold her tight, but he would not control himself. He gulped, it was all he could do.

The silver tabby drop to his knees and hovered over her, stroking the soft fur. He brought his mouth on her neck, then left a hot trail of kisses up to her ear, were he carefully nibbled the tip. By then Victoria looked up at him deeply in his emarled green eyes. "What was that for?" Munkustrap smiled, then gave her a passionate kiss on the lips before giving his answer.

"First why were you crying"

"I-I-I love you, but I knew we could never be together. Thats why I cried." She sniffed, then looked up at him.

"Why not be together? I love you Victoria and I wanted to ask you out for a long time." He took her hand and put it on his heart that was beating at a fast rate. That told her this was hard for him to get what he wanted to say out. "Victoria would you put my heart back together?" She smiled then nuzzeled against him. "Ill love to."

END


End file.
